


Met

by KaytheJay



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Dan and Phil are about to meet for the very first time.
Kudos: 2





	Met

Dan couldn’t shake the anxiety away. He and Phil hadn’t known each other for all that very long, yet he was on a train to meet him. To meet his idol from YouTube. This guy that he never would have even known existed without the power of the internet. Was he crazy for doing this?  
What if Phil turned out to be a different person than he was expecting? What if Phil had only agreed to meet up so that he could just go behind Dan’s back and murder him? This whole situation was so new that Dan didn’t even know what to do with it. Who else was insane enough to meet someone in person that they’d met online?  
They’d all been warned about all the strangers and stalkers and murderers and pedophiles that were creeping on the internet. Dan may have been eighteen years old, but he knew that he was too young to have made this decision. Especially since his parents had warned him off of it and insisted that Phil probably wasn’t going to be the person Dan thought he was.  
The train stopped. This was his stop. Dan stood up, unable to hold in his excitement. Despite everything, this was still the guy that Dan trusted with every cell in his body. They may not have known each other long, but this was as true of a friendship as friendships got. Dan couldn’t imagine wanting to meet someone this bad.  
He got off the train. Somewhere in this station was the guy he’d come all this way to meet. It had been such a long trip. Dan had stopped looking at the clock and had lost track of how long it was taking. Looking at the clock all the time was only making the trip take longer anyway. That was the last thing he wanted. To be away from Phil any longer.  
He wandered around this strange station, once again wondering why he’d decided to do this. He didn’t know anyone here (besides Phil) and he certainly didn’t have much experience with traveling by himself. This was the first trip he’d done by himself. To be quite frank, he was proud of himself for making it this far. He’d actually made it to the right city. Now all he had to do was find Phil.  
Phil had gotten to the station an hour before Dan's train was set to be there. He couldn't stand just waiting around his house and he really didn't have anywhere else to go. They'd been planning this for weeks. Phil's parents weren't home. They'd decided on this because there was no way that Phil's parents would ever approve of Phil meeting an online "friend" (as they put it) in person. They told him that Dan was probably just someone who wanted something out of Phil. And that something probably wasn't very good. At all.  
Regardless, Phil was here. Dan's train should have gotten there by now. Did he chicken out? Where was he? This shouldn't be happening. Wouldn't Dan have told him if he wasn't coming? Surely he would have-  
Then he spotted him. The lost stranger that he’d already shared hours Skype calls with. No. Dan wasn’t a stranger. Dan was his friend. Phil waited for Dan to spot him. Nothing. Phil sighed. He wanted to have the dramatic moment of eye contact, realization, running that he’d been picturing ever since Dan said he could come. But of course, Dan just had to go off and ruin it by being too scared to look at all the people around him properly.  
Phil excused himself around strangers, trying to get closer to Dan. Dan, who looked more terrified in this strange place than a rabbit would in the face of a wolf. Phil couldn’t help but laugh at Dan. He wasn’t going to die. Dan had only come to meet Phil.  
He had come all this way. Only to meet Phil.  
Phil’s feet were suddenly stuck to the ground. He couldn’t bear to take another step towards Dan. Dan had spent a lot of money to be here. Had to take a lot of time convincing his parents that he was old enough to take a trip to almost the other side of the country without them. That Phil was who he said he was. And Phil had somehow been worth all that. Phil couldn’t understand. He was not that important to anyone else. No one else would have taken that much effort just to come to see him. No one else would have taken a four hour train ride just to come meet him.  
He suddenly felt unworthy. Maybe he should leave Dan there, like it seemed Dan already feared. Maybe he should just go find somewhere else to be.  
No. Dan had come all this way to see him. He’d taken all that time just to be here with Phil. And Phil would be damn sure that this wasn’t just going to be a waste of Dan’s time and money and convincing. He didn’t want Dan to go home crying at the end of the day instead of getting to stay all weekend like they’d planned.  
“Looking for me?” Phil asked as soon as he closed enough space between him and Dan that Dan would easily be able to see him. It took Dan a moment to spot him, but once he did, his smile broke out. That bright smile that Phil had grown to love the sight of. There was just something about it that could light up a whole room.  
“Yeah. I do think I was looking for you,” Dan said, walking over to greet Phil. “You’re real,” Dan whispered in disbelief. “You’re like real. And you’re really here.” Dan shook his head. “I must be dreaming. This isn’t real.” He shook his head again. “You’re not real. This is too good to be true.” Phil knew that the last bit was probably meant to stay in Dan’s head, so he ignored it. By the bright red that Dan turned shortly after, Phil knew he’d assumed correct and his response was probably the best that he could have given. “Sorry I just-”  
“No I get it,” Phil said. “I’m nervous and in disbelief and excited just like you are.” Phil smiled. “How about we get out of this place and find somewhere else to hang out. I never much liked these types of places.” Dan only nodded in reply. Phil grinned. This was going to be one hell of a weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @lesbaphannie


End file.
